Wall mounted soap dispensers for use in washrooms and the like are desired to meet high performance standards regarding dispensing in terms of reliability and in terms of the forces required to be manually applied for dispensing. As well, it is desired that such soap dispensers meet acceptable standards of appearance indicative of quality and reliability. Known soap dispensers which meet the standards of performance and appearance typically suffer the disadvantage that they are expensive and not practical to be discarded after a single use.
Known wall mounted soap dispensers are subject to regular vandalism in which they are physically removed from a wall and often destroyed. Presently known wall mounted soap dispensers do not typically provide practical solutions for use in situations where vandalism is expected to occur.